


Kiss me again

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra, Kissing, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: The Avengers are on a dangerous mission to fight against Hydra.Tony falls into a trap and gets a serum injected that triggers his anxiety and his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.Steve tries to help and comfort him when he wakes up.Warning for panic attack’s! Don’t read if you get easily triggered.





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Stony Oneshot! English is not my mother tongue so I excuse myself for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Have fun! :)

It has been a long awful day. The Avengers fought against some advanced Hydra agents and it was a pretty hard job. The fight took place in a small village near Atlanta. Tony tried his best to fight as many soldiers as he could and secretly moved to the center of the Hydra headquarter, which was inside qan old factory.

„Friday? Deactivate the weapons from here.", said Tony as he left the suit and typed some sort of code into one of the computers.

„Will do, Boss. You should hurry back to the others", said his Artificial Intelligence but before Tony could make it to his armor, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, which made him collapse to the ground.

„SHIT!", he couldn't even see his attacker because his vision started to blur and the last thing he noticed was an empty syringe that dropped next to him.  
„Steve? Help me.", his voice came out as a whisper and Tony closed his eyes seconds later because they hurt from the too bright light.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
„Tony? Tony, Where are you honey?!", screamed Steve into the com as he threw his shield into another soldier and it flew right back to him. He slightly panicked as there came no reply and he ran as fast as he could to the place where he last saw his lover.

„Friday, where the fuck is Tony?!", asked Natasha as she tried to calm the Hulk down with the „the sun is getting real low" method.

„He is in the factory and it seems like someone has injected him with something.", without any second thoughts, Steve sprinted into the old building and searched for his boyfriend. The building gave him chills, the walls looked grey, and dirty and the only light came from a few fluorescent lamps, the windows were sealed with a few old wooden planks. 

„20 Meters to your right Captain Rogers.", he cursed silently as he saw Tony laying on the stone floor and immediately dropped himself to the floor to check for a pulse.

„Guys Tony is down, I need medics in here!", said Steve as he felt how slow Tony's pulse was.  
The mechanic let out a small whimper at Steve's cold touch and he tried to move away. Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he saw how afraid Tony was.

"Tony, hey it's me, baby. It's alright, you are okay, they didn't do anything severe to you. Don't worry I am here now, I am gonna protect you.", flustered the Captain softly and Tony felt a wave of relief hitting him. He was save. He could finally sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve picked his lover carefully up and dragged him carefully out of the factory, the other avengers already waiting for them. Bruce guided Steve into the Quinjet and Clint placed a few blankets on the ground so that they didn’t have to lay Tony on the cold hard floor.  
Steve let him down as carefully as he could and placed another blanket over Tonys sleeping body. The soldier smiled sadly and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“He looks okay.”, mumbled Clint after a few minutes of absolute silence.  
Bruce answered with a quiet “yes” and placed a hot-water-bottle on Tonys torso.  
“It will help him to stay warm, the warmer he is the safer he will feel, when he wakes up”, explained Bruce as he saw Thor’s confused expression.  
Steve mumbled a soft thanks and took Tonys hand into his own.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours later Tony awoke with an extreme headache and groaned quietly as he opened his eyes. The room was dark and so he didn't have to struggle with keeping his eyes open. Tony bit his lip, where was he? The last thing he remembered was Hydra. The brunette blinked and as the realization hit him he got anxious. Did Hydra kidnap him?! No, no this couldn't have happened.  
If Hydra really captured him then why the fuck was he lying in a comfortable bed, with a soft blanket? Shit and why was it suddenly so hard to breath. The more he thought about all this the more anxious he got. It didn't take long until he began to shiver and couldn't get any air in his lungs.

Seconds later the lights turned on and Steve rushed in. The soldier crouched down and whisked a greasy strand of Tony's hair away.  
Tony recognized the soft fingers which so tenderly stroked his hair but it didn't help him to get out of a panic attack.  
Steve began to grow more nervous as he saw how hard Tony struggled to breathe, his eyes were red and tearful, his fingers twitching.  
Steve carefully lifted Tony into a sitting position and looked in his chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with fear.

"Tony, you gotta breath, honey. Look me in the eyes and breath. You are save.", whispered Steve and began to breathe with him. Four seconds in, six seconds out, four in, six out.  
It took Steve half an hour, which was a long time, but the comfort on his lovers face as he finally calmed down was one of the biggest reliefs he could get.  
Minutes later Natasha came in with soup, a glass of water and a package of pills.

Tony grinned thankfully to her and she laid the plate on his lap.  
Tony just wanted to swallow one of the pills as he realized that these were not his medics against a typical headache.

"Sorry Nat, but I think you brought me the wrong pills, these are for...", Tony turned the bottle around to search for the information on it and his heart made a jump as he read the first sentence.

"Medication against anxiety disorders and post dramatic stress disorder"  
Steve bit his lip as he saw Tonys confused face.  
"What the fuck, was in that god damn syringe?!", demanded Tony as he came to the conclusion that something must have been in that injection that would trigger him.  
Natasha sat at his bed and laid a reassuring hand on his knee.

"It was nothing too bad, just some kind of drug, which made you hallucinate for about 8 hours.", said the agent and hoped that her voice didn't waver. 

The truth was that Tony screamed and cried for nearly 3 hours because he got flashbacks of Afghanistan, then he panicked because he thought he was going to die on palladium poison, at the end his voice has already been hoarse and there were only whimpers coming out of him. It had taken them 2,5 hours to get back to the Tower and another half an hour to finally sedate Tony.  
Bruce had to calm himself down four times because he almost lost control as he saw Tony whimpering that much. If Steve didn't know better he would say that it was one of the most terrifying nights in his life.

Tony looked at her not believing a word she said. The agent clearly felt unease when she looked at him.  
Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony's cheek and gave him a humble smile.

"Honey, it's going to be alright, the medicine will just help you to get better soon. Natasha, you wanna get the others and tell them that Tonys is awake?", Natasha nodded and followed the Captains order for once in her lifetime.

"I scared you", it wasn't a question it was a statement that Tony made in the few minutes he talked to him and Natasha.  
"We can talk later about it, please eat your soup, or should I spoon feed you?", asked Steve playfully and Tony grinned slightly.  
"I think I am gonna manage it, but thanks my Captain.", said Tony as he slowly began to eat his soup, and after he finished, he took one of the pills and downed them with water.

Steve got the plate from him and put it on the ground then he sat next to his lover and ran his fingers through Tony's messy hair and began caressing his back with his other hand. Tony smiled sweetly at him and pressed a soft kiss on the soldier's cheek. Steve grinned and he carefully began to suck on the billionaire's soft, wet lips, Tony responded eagerly to that action, he kissed passionately back and pressed their lips more together. Tony parted his lips slightly so that Steve could enter his mouth, the blonde kissed Tony deep and seconds later they were forced to separate their mouths because of the lack of oxygen.

"I love you so much, never scare me like that again, okay?", Steves ocean blue eyes went teary and Tony nodded he bit his own lip slightly because he couldn’t promise something like that.

"I will try, can I ask for a favor?”, Tony’s voice still sounded so small and wounded and Steve nodded he would do anything for him.

Tony smiled and leaned forward to the super soldier.  
“Kiss me, like you did a few seconds ago.”, Steve grinned and was ready to fulfill his lovers wish.  
“I will do everything for you baby, you are my world.”


End file.
